This is an overpass transfer device and system for transferring such things as passengers, cargo, and bulk dump containers, racks or parts boxes between trains and stations, conveyors or other vehicles or storage spots. This invention includes the transfer cranes, containers, cars and stations that make this system. The containers for passenger trains are of car width and made as a removable section of the car body to be replaced by an equivalent section put in its berth on the car with one pass of the loader. The passenger containers are preferably keystone shaped as viewed from the side, so when lifted up from their berth in the car they open up clearance at each end from the car body which fits against the container when set down thereon. The container is lifted by a parallelogram linkage frame suspended from a jib crane or overhead diagonal across-the-track traveling crane, or cranes depending from an overhead wheel or track.
It is an object to provide a loader for transfer of a container to and another from a spot on a train or vehicle simultaneously in either direction. It is a further object to transfer in a substantially horizontal plane.
It is an object to provide a convenient container transfer station crane with self-engaging loadspreader for transfer of one or more containers from and/or to a car in a moving train with one transfer crossover and further to do this using only the train""s movement to power the loader during transfer and further to do this with minimum lifting of the containers.
It is an object for the loader to transfer during its crossover of a train in an arc or diagonal in the direction of the train""s movement and clear the train after the crossover. It is a further object to then empty or unload the container and move the loader to re-engage the train to recross over the train and a further object to set the container on the same car and berth from which it was removed.
It is an object to provide a safe, simple, dependable, automatic, and low cost overhead loader operated by the train""s movement.
It is an object to have successive loaders on the same support transfer successive and selected containers either from or to the train or both.
It is an object to keep the loadspreader parallel to the train car while crossing the train and to turn it end for end if needed for the next transfer.
It is an object to lift the loadspreader with or without a container and pass back above the train if desired.
It is an object to remove and deposit containers on a vehicle in one transfer pass over the vehicle.
It is an object to use a parallelogram swinging linkage as the container transfer hoist, which will lift automatically as needed for clearance.
It is an object to provide one hoist for both the outgoing and incoming containers.
It is an object to remove a container and insert another in the same spot on a railway car or other vehicle moved to swing the loadspreader on links to lift, shift sideways, and lower by gravity while aligned for transfer.
It is an object to provide straight across the car coupling between the car and the loadspreader with close alignment from either side of the car depending on direction of movement.
It is an object to provide a keystone shaped container in side view and further to provide cars with one or more berths each extending across the car with ends of the berth sloped to fit, hold, and seal the container as desired.
It is desired to provide a tapered hood for enclosing each end of a container to seal to the car ends and open end clearance when the hoods are lifted.
It is an object to accurately position and pin the container on the car and to release the pins when the container is engaged by the loadspreader and either lifted or supported to roll out of the car while held by the loadspreader.
It is an object to provide container transfer with this system between truck and rail vehicles or vehicles of different width.
It is an object to provide lift hooks on the container which lift to unlock the container from the transport vehicle before being lifted farther to keep the hook engaged if not lifting the container during transfer.
It is a further object to preaccelerate the container to coupling speed before coupling a vehicle above coupling speed.
It is an object to provide these features also for material handling, amusement rides, and as a toy as well as full size.